


A Teal Crushed Velvet Ride

by Ozarkthedog



Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kissing, Size Kink, Squirting, female orgasm, male orgasm, thigh riding, those glorious velvet pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozarkthedog/pseuds/Ozarkthedog
Summary: You love Chris’s Teal Velvet Pants. He notices and decides to indulge you.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Reader, Chris Evans/You
Kudos: 77





	A Teal Crushed Velvet Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the gif set that @chrisheavans made (forever ty!) and wanting to ride Chris Evans thighs. 
> 
> This fic took on a life of its own. IT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE.  
> I hope everyone enjoys it!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr- Ozarkthedog

“Sweetie, are you sure you don’t want to come today?” Chris asked you while getting ready for the Avengers Press Conference. “You know everyone would be happy to see you. He says smiling at you from his closest. 

You’re reclining on his bed in his Hollywood Home, watching as he combs through his closet for the day ahead.

“To be honest, I’m not feeling up to it. I’m feeling like a homebody.” You sigh out running a hand through your messy bed hair. Dressed in only a tank top and lace booty shorts, you’ve yet to shower. All you wanted to do was lounge in bed with Chris all day, if only he didn’t have that Conference. 

“Ok, not to worry. I’ll miss you, but I understand. I’d rather spend the day with you looking like that.” He winks as he buttons up his dark blue cardigan. You chuckle and get up on your hands and knees reaching out to him. He comes to the side of the bed, clasping your hands together with his. He leans down for a kiss. 

You both sigh in contentment as your lips meet. You’ve always loved kissing Chris. His lips were so plump and soft. So naturally red you couldn’t help yourself but sneak quick kisses whenever you were in the same room together. 

Chris nips at your bottom lip as you open your mouth a bit wider for him. His tongue slides over your bottom lip, gaining access you swipe across your own tongue. 

You wrap your arms around his broad shoulders and grasp the soft material of the cardigan. Chris hums softly and reaches down with both hands to grab at your panty clad bum.

He squeezes your supple glutes and pulls your pelvis so it grinds on his own. You feel a slight hardness against your lace covered mound. You smile into the kiss, knowing you are going to be on his mind all day.

“Mmm, Sweetie, no we’ve got to stop,” Chris pulls away from you reluctantly. You allow his shoulders to leave your grip as you notice a slightly bigger bulge trying to break free from

his black boxer briefs.

“That’s ok, Babe. I can take care of myself later” you say cheekily, while falling back onto the crisp bed sheets.

Chris narrows his eyes at you. Leaning over your smaller frame, he grasps your chin sternly, “Don’t you even think about it. If I have to go the whole day without touching myself, you have to do the same.” You sigh disappointedly, but agree, “Ugh, I guess that’s fair.”

He smiles down at you, “Good. It’ll be more fun when I get home later.”

He straightens up, goes back into his closet while you get lost in thought looking out the big windows. Letting the sunshine lull you into a hazy state, you are startled when Chris finally speaks up after a while, “How do I look?” He comes out of the adjoined bathroom wearing a black t-shirt underneath a black cardigan, and Teal Crushed Velvet pants.

Your eyes widen as you take in his outfit. You feel your heart starting to race with all the impure thoughts running through your head.

Before you can even stop yourself you breath out a low “Fuck me”.

His eyes perk up, smiling that beautiful smile, “I look that good, huh?”

“Chris, those pants, let me feel!” You are back up on all fours crawling towards him in haste. The Velvet looks so soft, and it’s being stretched out so nicely over those strong thighs. You can’t help but run your hands over his thick quads and up over his crotch.

“Hey now! No, no, no.” He backs away quickly before you get to far with those greedy hands. Chuckling he watches as your face go from pure lust to disappointment in the blink of an eye.

“But I just like the way the material feels! Especially over your thighs and other places…” you whisper softly. Your hand travels without thought down to your pussy mound, lightly rubbing.

“These pants are doing something to you, Sweetie. You like them.” He says with a hint of mischievous in his eyes. His mind was racing and all you could do was sit there while he pondered his actions. “Get that hand off of that sweet pussy if you know what’s good for you.”

As if he came to a realization, he clears his throat and walks back into the bathroom. He comes back hurriedly, reaches for your chin and gives a tender but quick kiss. He tears his face away from you and looks at you pointedly, “No touching yourself until I come home.” You open your mouth to disagree but you’re met with demanding blue eyes and a slight shake to your chin.

“No. Just agree. We will have fun later. Don’t you worry, Sweetie.”

Giving in to him, you nod your head in his grip and lower your eyes.

“That’s my girl. I love you.” He leans in for another quick peck on your lips, then runs across the bedroom to leave. “I love you too. Tell everyone I say hi,” you call out after him.

You proceed to then flop back onto the bed. This was going to be a long day.

Several Hours Later….

You hear the mudroom door close from your place in the kitchen. Washing a few dishes. You made yourself a small meal since Chris wasn’t expected to be home until after dinner.

“Hey Babe” you call out to him. No reply.

Your eyes brighten as you see him walk through the den to the kitchen. Shucking his coat off, he looks tired but determined.

Chris’s brooding eyes meet yours. You grab ahold of the cold counter top as you feel your knees weaken and almost give out. He walks with purpose straight towards you.

He crowds you into the side of the island. Hard marble digging into your waist as he towers over you. You feel the desire radiating off of him, making you want to throw yourself at his feet and let him take what he wants from you.

His stare is sharp, you feel his hot breath over your face. Strong arms cage you in, no chance for escape.

You timidly bring your hands up to his beard and stroke it softly. He leans his face into your palms and let’s his eyes close. He relaxes for a beat, letting the long day wash away. Body sagging against your smaller frame.

“Chris… I-” His eyes open suddenly. His once relaxed frame has now become aware again. Ready for action.

He puts a finger to your lips, hushing you. Your body tenses as you feel his hands travel up your spine. Landing at the base of you neck. He leans down to kiss at side of your neck, making you purr.

Your fingers dig into his cardigan. Relishing in the hard physique that lays beneath.

Feeling his low voice vibrate his chest before you heard it, “Do you realize the position you put me in today? Getting me all worked up before I left for the day.” He voice is his firm, as he makes you squirm in his grip.

“I’m sorr-” you try to apologize, feeling shy while he angles your head to look up into his steely gaze.

His grip tightens a bit more at your neck. “No. The only words I want to hear from those sweet lips are “Please” and “Thank you” from this point on. Do you understand?”

Your body reacts accordingly as you feel your panties start to get damp. The hair on your arms stands as a chill run through you at his assertiveness. This isn’t new. You’ve been down this road with him before. After a long day at work, Chris usually wants to play when he comes home. Not as in DOM/SUB, just him wanting to reign control for a little while.

You hold his gaze and nod your head. He smirks down at you and leans in for a light kiss. His hand travels under your jaw keeping your head where he wants it. He deepens the kiss with haste. You moan into his mouth and he reciprocates with a much lower groan that makes you squeeze your thighs together.

His gaze travels to the junction between your thighs, letting his right hand slide from behind your neck to your left arm suddenly dragging you behind him.

He leads you into the bedroom, letting you go as he takes off his cardigan leaving him in his black t-shirt, those teal velvet pants and his boots.

“Take your clothes off, my Love.” He says while sitting down in the winged back chair placed by the balcony doors.

You watch as he gets himself comfortable, settling with his hands on his knees and just waits for you to comply. He raises an eyebrow at you, and you shed your clothes as quick as you can. He leaves you standing there, naked and exposed, while he contemplates what he’s going to say. You shift from side to side feeling bashful.

“Since you were so enamored with my pants earlier today, I think you should give them a try.” He says, reaching out to you with both hands. He smiles so as to ease your woes of standing there exposed.

You stand there for a few moments trying to process what he said. He can tell you are sort of puzzled so he explains further.

“Come here, Sweetie. Stand in front of me.” Again, reaching out to you but with motioning hands to come closer.

You will yourself to move and walk until your legs are touching his wide spread ones.

He leans forward in the chair and places his big hands on your hips, “Now, I want you to get up on my thigh and grind on me until you make a mess all over yourself and these pants.” He looks so self-assured while he says the naughtiest things to you. No hint of wavering. No room for doubt. He wants to you get yourself off on his pants. The ones you were bewildered by hours ago.

Your breath catches in your chest as he guides you up onto his right thigh. He keeps both hands on your hips to steady you until you grasp at his shoulders, holding on for dear life. Your slick pussy sits so perfectly onto the thick muscle you can’t help but let out a little moan. The teal colored crushed velvet rubs against your pussy lips with ease. It feels so smooth against your aching pussy. 

“It amused me to see your fascination with my pants, so I thought I’d indulge you.” He says with kind eyes that makes your body heat up. As if he could read your worrisome thoughts about the piece of clothing, “And don’t worry about ruining them. I will buy another pair.” He says as he leans back into the chair, still holding on your small hips.

He has always enjoyed being so much bigger than you. It was so easy for him to move you into any position he wants and you let me. You will always let him do whatever he pleases.

He nods at you to begin. Still feeling shy, your hands grip his shoulders so tight, but you shift your hips a bit and the pressure of his thigh sends tiny jolts through your cunt up into your body.

Chris hums in approval, as you gather up courage and move your hips in a longer glide against the supple fibers. You feel your slick seeping out of you at an increased rate while you find yourself grinding a little bit harder.

“There you go. That’s it. I want that cunt to feel good.” He groans out as he sees the thick spot of wetness already soaking his pant leg.

“Please…” you moan out. Increasing your speed, you close your eyes and just feel the solid muscle under your aching pussy. Your clit rubs down on the slick material making you see stars. You faulter momentarily, your steady grinding missing a beat, grinding always makes you cum so easily.

Chris grabs your hips more forcefully and moves your cunt along his thigh in a solid motion, “Keep going, Sweetheart. Grind down onto me. Harder.” He grits out between his teeth.

You cry out at the pressure on your swollen clit, it was getting to be to much. You open your eyes and stare up into his bright blue eyes. You want to ask to come, but you can’t say anything other than please, so that’s what you do. You chant “please” over and over again. Hips moving on their own, chasing the pleasure, wanting to reach that highest peak.

“Let go, Love. Let me watch you cum.” He says with a stern affection.

You gasp sharply as you feel your clit rub the last few times over his thigh and tumble over that peak. Your body stills as you feel your cunt convulse around nothing. Warm slick oozes out from your over worked pussy.

Chris moans with you, he loves watching your facial features tense up and then relax into pure bliss. He is rock hard, just wanting to bury himself in your tight cunt, but he holds himself back. Tonight, was about indulging you.

You slowly start to come around as he brushes your hair off your sweaty forehead. He chuckles at your hazy eyes and brings you down for a searing kiss.

“That was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.” He whispers into you mouth. He starts kissing your jaw and neck line while you catch your breath.

You moan out approval and in your sweetest voice say, “Thank you”. You feel him smile against your skin and he brings his lips back to you ear, “I think one more will do.”

Your body freezes up. Chris can’t be serious. You stare back at him with wide eyes. You try to shake your head but Chris grasps at the back of your neck, making you whimper softly.

He wants you to cum again, so you will.

In an adamant, gruff tone he says, “Be a Good Girl and grind that swollen cunt on me. I want to be drenched in you.”

Choking back a moan, you go to move your hips but he adjusts you so that your cunt is now grinding down on his velvet covered cock. You squeal out at feeling the extreme hardness on your sensitive pussy.

“Will that help get you off again? Knowing how fucking hard I am watching you take yourself apart.” His jaw is tight and his eyes are full blown with lust.

Your clit glides over his bulging crotch with purpose. Feeling how hard he is, watching you get off ignites a new spark in you. You lift your hips up higher to bring them down with a solid pressure against his cock.

Both of you let out broken moans. Eyes catching, you feel the lust pass between your vibrating bodies. He finally plays with your tits for a little bit. Lightly spanking and twisting the perk buds between his skilled fingers. He tries to distract himself by fondling your breasts, but your sweet, wet cunt keeps drawing him back to you.

He drops his left hand to your right hip and grabs it with a bruising squeeze. You yell at the roughness, but continue on as the pain turns to pleasure. His hardness feels so good against your cunt. Chris closes his eyes for a few beats as his hips thrust up unexpectedly. Sending even more jolts of pleasure through your body. He can’t help but thrust against your soaked cunt. The slick is seeping through his pants and boxer briefs, he can’t get over how wet you are.

Chris brings his right hand up to cup around your jaw, then slides down to your neck. Just resting there, waiting. “Come on pretty girl. Cum all over me. Soak me.” He pants the words out.

Chris sees that you’re close, so he adjusts his grip and applies pressure to your carotid artery. Not choking you, just wanting to make you weak and compliant.

Your mouth opens with a silent moan. The pressure he applies starts to make you feel light-headed. Your mouth forms an “O” shape as your faces tenses up again.

You let out a desperate moan and grind down ever harder onto his soaked pants. 

He thrusts up once, twice and then you hear him grunt out his own release. Your body tightens up as your eyes roll back and crash with own peak of pleasure. He keeps your hips moving with his as your slick gets even wetter with the gush of your orgasm.

He growls out feeling you drench his pants, and lower abs ruining his t-shirt with your squirt.

His pants and your legs are covered with your cum. The material is soaked through from his own orgasm under his boxer briefs.

You collapse down on top of Chris, spent. He finally opens his eyes and stares down at your exhausted body, quietly twitching every now and then. You sigh contentedly through your nose letting your heartbeat come to a normal rhythm.

You glance up at Chris with sleepy, glazed over eyes. His Blue eyes crinkle on the sides as he smiles down at you. “So, was that everything you’d hoped it would be?” he questions you.

Huffing out a satisfied laugh you raise your head up, “Um, yes, considering I didn’t know I had a Crushed Velvet Pants kink. I’d say that went over very well.”

He lifts you up with so much ease that it startles you awake from the orgasm haze you were so comfortable in. “Oh! Chris! Warn a girl next time.” You jokingly say as he walks across the carpeted bedroom to the master bath to start a bath for the both of you. “Sorry, Sweetie, you know I like to keep you on your toes” he smirks and nudges your nose with his.

The End.


End file.
